


Little Human

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Original WorksCharacter: Demon (Dranaxeth)Request: could you write a demon under the bed who wants the reader





	Little Human

When you first saw the bed frame for sale online, you were quick to message the seller.   
Your own frame had been broken after one of your friends thought it would be funny to fling themselves on it after a night of drinking. You had been sleeping on your mattress on the floor for a little over a week and you could feel it was having a bad effect on your back.   
The seller told you he would sell you it for half price if you could pick it up same day. He seemed on edge and desperate to get rid of the thing, so you said you would have to see it first.   
You went to the house and saw the frame, which looked in relatively good condition. It was sturdy and had a metal frame. You looked over it, to make sure there was nothing on it. Like blood. You had read plenty of murder books to know someone getting rid of something like this for dirt cheap wasn’t a good sign.   
When you asked why he was selling it, he gave a reasonable answer. He was moving in with his girlfriend, and she had her own bed. Since he would be moving across the country, he wanted to get everything tied up before he left. And that included getting ride of the bed. His story matched up with the almost bare apartment and the dark circles under his eyes.   
You gave him the cash and said you had arranged for a moving van to pick it up and drop it off at yours.   
The first night, you were sitting in your living room with a book open on your lap, when you heard a slight tapping noise. At first, you ignored it, but it seemed to be getting louder and louder. And coming from your bedroom.   
You placed the book to the side, and carefully approached the room.   
sliding inside, you looked around, even checking your closet like a child. Going to the window, you pulled back the curtain to see it was raining. Maybe it had been the rain you had been hearing.   
But before you left the room, you heard something. It sounded like a deep chuckle. Only just audible, and one that you could almost convince yourself was just part of your imagination.   
You pause, looking back into the room.   
Perhaps you would sleep on the couch tonight.   
\------------time skip ---------------  
Things weren’t right.   
You should have known that from the start.   
The first night, you slept on the couch, but were plagued with nightmares.   
The second night, you ventured to sleep in the bed and the nightmares continued.   
you felt like you were being watched in your own home, even when all the curtains were closed, and the door was locked. The more you tried to ignore things, the worse they got.   
Night after night, you woke with a start, panting and shaking as your eyes darted around your bedroom but never found anything.   
You thought you were going insane. Items were moving, your keys seemed to disappear and reappear at random. Your clothes would move and you didn’t understand.  
Eventually, you grew desperate. You no longer slept in your room, but things only got worse. You knew whatever was here had come with the bed, and you didn’t know how to get rid of it.   
one night, it became too much for you as you collapsed on your sofa, crying out of fear and frustration. You didn’t understand what was happening and you had no power over it.   
You started to stop coming home, staying at friends houses and even at cheap motels, but it wasn’t a long-term solution.   
Tonight, you returned to your flat for the first time in about a week.   
you felt sick, but you needed new clothes and you didn’t have much more money to waste on rooms. If you went to get help, they would call you crazy. Many would just say you were robbed and you caught sight of one of the robbers. No one would believe you enough to even come back and see if it was still there.   
The last time you had been home, the place had been all but destroyed. You had walked in and your clothes were stern across the living room. The sofa was flipped backwards, and everything was on the floor. You walked through your apartment in horror, when a noise drew you to the bedroom. A clicking noise.   
Glancing through the open door, you saw it.   
A great, big creature, with red eyes that shone in the dark. It was slouched in the corner, his long hands on your wooden floor, clicking the nail off the surface. It was dark, and you could only make out its outline but before you could try see what it was, its head snapped up to you. You had screamed, running out and locked the door behind you. You held the door shut from the outside, when you heard that same clicking again, this time coming from the other side of the door. It had followed you. and it would wait.   
your keys were shaking in your hand as you took them out your pocket. You carried a knife in your right hand while you used your left hand to unlock the door.   
Pushing the door open, you prepared yourself for an attack.  
but nothing came. And, what was more surprised, was the living room had been restored.   
Cautiously, you stepped in and the door closed behind you.   
The sofa was back on its four legs, your cushions back in their places. All your clothes were off the floor and dumped in the corner but it was still a lot tidier than before.   
You almost doubted your own memory and sanity, until you heard that all too familiar tapping coming from the bedroom.   
You tip toed over, peaking into the room as you had done the time before.   
In the same spot, was the creature, its nails clicking on the floor board as if it were waiting.   
You could see it a lot clearer this time.   
Even when crouching over itself, it was tall. It had human-like features but with jet black skin. The sort of blackness that could swallow you up if you fell too deep into it. It had broad shoulders and was covered in black fur from the neck down. The only reason you could tell was from the way it moved slightly when a soft breeze caught. Out of its forehead were horns. They were grey and dull at the end, but two horns nonetheless.   
Those red eyes glanced up and found you. but, unlike before when you had been terrified and frightened, this time you were calmer and more curious.   
Why had this creature cleaned up after the mess it had made? Why was it here?   
“don’t. run.” His voice was deep and raspy and… weak?   
“I-I wont.” You stumbled over your words a little but replied, nonetheless.   
You could swear you saw a slight smile tug at the creature’s mouth as it pushes itself up the wall to its feet.   
god, it was at least 7 and a half foot tall. Its head reached the ceiling.   
“Good girl, good human.” It breathed, the words seeming to fumble from his chest as it approached you.   
“What do you want?” You whispered, trying to remain calm and breath but you couldn’t help the small hiccup in your voice.   
“A human. Like you.” It mused, crouching down in front of you and tilting its head to the side.   
“What for?” You wished you could just stop asking it question after question because you were terrified of the answer.   
But the creature simply chuckled and shook its head.   
“Why would I spoil the fun, little human?” It leaned forward and you were far too scared to move from the spot. “Keep calm, keep still.” It whispered to you.   
you closed your eyes, preparing for the worse.   
Until you felt hot lips press against your own. Lips that immediately parted and demanded access as a thick tongue licked your bottom lip. You allowed it in a heartbeat as an involuntary moan left your throat. You opened your eyes to see the creature hunched over you, kissing you.   
“I can give you all your heart desires, little human. Everything your little heart wants and needs, if you would let me desire you. and return it.” It, he, breathed against your lips which were on fire.   
“w-why me?” You breathed, unable to believe anything like this was happening to you.   
“Searched for a long time for a mate. The second I saw you, I knew it. I knew this little human could be mine.” He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your neck and down to your collar bone.   
“but, but you scared-“ You tried to reason but lost your train of thought as he chuckled darkly.   
“Not scare. Lure. Wanted to bring you closer. Not make you run.” He groaned against your skin as he dragged his long tongue back up your neck, making your knees shake.   
“Do I have a choice?” You tried to keep yourself together, but ti was hard.   
the creature pulled back slightly, his eyes twinkling wickedly in the low light.   
“You do. But I already know the answer.” It smirked, its lips pulling back to reveal white, sharp teeth. “Little humans still so scared. Unsure. Fine. I’ll give you time.”   
The creature started to retreat from you, backing towards the bed.   
“When you have your answer in your mind, call for me.” He ducked his head, seeming to bowing to you.   
Something from under your bed seemed to open up to him, allowing him to decent into the small space underneath with no problems.   
You watched in awe for a moment before something kicked you and you ran after him, kneeling down and looking under the bed but seeing nothing.   
“Wait. I don’t know your name.” you call after him, unsure how you were able to ‘call for him’ if you didn’t know.   
Suddenly, his red eyes shone in the darkness at the back.   
“Dranaxeth, little human.” He told you, his voice low and now barley above a whisper.   
You went to repeat it to make sure you would pronounce it right, but stopped yourself in case he assumed you were calling for him.   
“Now sleep. Do not worry. I’ll protect you.” his eyes closed, and it was almost like he was gone, disappearing in the darkness.   
or as if he was darkness itself.


End file.
